


forever means forever

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Prison, Prisoner Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if it takes the full ten years, Castiel isn't going to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever means forever

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #9: Doom
> 
> i know nothing about prisons, sorry

“I wish you’d stop coming here, Cas.”

Dean’s voice was exhausted, his face wan through the glass that separated them. Castiel’s hand tightened on the phone.

“I already told you I’m not going to leave you, Dean, so stop trying to convince me.”

The other man shook his head slightly, lids fluttering for a moment. The bright orange of the prison uniform brought out the green in his eyes, but it also drew attention to the constant red lines spider-webbing through the white, a testament to how little Dean slept in this place. Being here was killing Dean, that much was clear, and no matter how many times Dean insisted he was holding his own on the inside, Castiel knew his husband didn’t belong in prison.

“Please, Cas.” Dean leaned forward until his forehead thunked softly on the divider. Castiel already knew that if he touched the glass, he wouldn’t feel a hint of Dean’s warmth. “Baby, you know we’re doomed, don’t you? I got ten years in here.”

“With a chance of getting out early on good behavior!” Castiel reminded him, angrily. It was something he’d recited so often there was no way Dean even needed the reminder.

“They ain’t gonna let me out early.” Castiel hated to hear it, because it was true. The judge made no effort to hide the fact that he hated Dean, and good behavior wouldn’t change that. It wouldn’t stop Castiel from hoping, though. Even Dean couldn’t take that away from him.

“Well, it doesn’t matter. I’m not leaving you alone here to rot.”

Dean wanted him to let go. Dean wanted him to sign the divorce papers and go find someone else, someone who wouldn’t be stuck in prison for the next decade. Someone who could touch Castiel, and hold him close at night, and speak to him without a few inches of bulletproof glass between them. But Castiel was at least as stubborn as Dean, and he didn’t desert the people he loved.

“I love you, you know that?” Dean finally admitted, after a few minutes of silent contemplation on both sides. He said it a little desperately, like he wasn’t sure he should, guilt heavy in his face.

“Of course I know that,” Castiel replied softly. It was the whole reason Dean was in here in the first place. “I love you, too. I always will, all right?”

Dean’s shoulders slumped in reluctant acceptance. “Okay, Cas.”

 

 


End file.
